


Холодное оружие

by gellavonhamster



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: ...но уверена она лишь в одном: он – неплохое оружие, это она сама как оружие может подтвердить. Большего от него, в принципе, и не требуется.Большего, в принципе, не требуется и от неё.





	

\- Ну и как они тебе? – спрашивает полковник Флаг.  
Тацу кладёт папку с личным делом Вэйлона Джонса – более известного как Убийца Крок – поверх трёх других.   
\- Сложные, - немного поразмыслив, отвечает она.  
Материалы, содержащиеся в этих папках, могли сформировать её первое впечатление об участниках «Проекта Икс» – или Отряда самоубийц, как метко охарактеризовал его Лоутон. Могли – но этого не произошло, потому что первое задание они получили раньше, чем предполагалось. Поэтому она не говорит «негодяи» или «подонки», или «худшую команду и представить сложно». Её первое впечатление о них сложилось в бою, потом – в пустом баре в Мидвэй-сити, где они все вместе пили, думая, что это может оказаться последним походом в бар в этой жизни. Она вспоминает всё это и говорит: сложные.  
\- Очень тактично с твоей стороны, - хмыкает полковник. Хотя какой он сейчас полковник – несвежая рубашка, синяки под глазами. Так, очередной парень, у которого завал на работе, начальница с характером и некоторые сложности в отношениях с любимой девушкой. – Но да, не простые, это уж точно, - продолжает Рик Флаг, один из немногих её друзей в стране, которая никогда не станет ей родной, и Тацу не может сдержать усталой улыбки:  
\- Они тебе понравились.  
\- Их… можно терпеть, - признаёт Рик и отхлёбывает ещё кофе. Он, кажется, живёт в последнее время только на кофе, виски и слове «надо», и ещё – так подозревает Тацу, пусть они и не говорят об этом – на надежде, что с Джун Мун, всё ещё пребывающей не в лучшем состоянии после всех пережитых ужасов, всё будет в порядке. И что она перестанет закрываться в себе и избегать его. Не самые надёжные средства для того, чтобы не дать себе просто упасть и не встать, но сама Тацу живёт преимущественно на мести и долге, и отчасти – тоже на виски, чего уж там, так что не ей судить. – Большинство из них, по крайней мере. Насчёт австралийца я погорячился.  
\- По крайней мере, он хороший боец, - замечает Тацу. Это единственная хорошая вещь, которую она с полной уверенностью может сказать о Капитане Бумеранге.   
\- Он не создан для работы в команде.  
\- Когда мы сражались с Чародейкой, мне так не казалось.  
Она не вкладывает в эти слова особого смысла. Просто в какой-то момент Капитан Бумеранг спас её, а она спасла его – и хорошо, что они в рассчёте, а то не хватало ещё оказаться в долгу у кого-то настолько далёкого от самого понятия долга. Она много чего могла бы сказать о человеке, который уже в самом начале операции попытался сбежать и подставил товарища по команде (и почему-то заступился за Эль Дьябло, когда Харли Квинн набросилась на него в баре, и почему-то в последний момент всё-таки не сбежал перед битвой, хоть и почти сделал это), но уверена она лишь в одном: он – неплохое оружие, это она сама как оружие может подтвердить. Большего от него, в принципе, и не требуется.  
Большего, в принципе, не требуется и от неё.

***

Возможно, Рик запоминает, что она сказала о Диггере Харкнессе, потому что когда на следующем задании возникает необходимость прочесать территорию, он посылает их обыскать один и тот же дом.  
\- Если отчебучит что – делай с ним, что хочешь. Никто о нём не заплачет, - бросает он. В сердцах, ясное дело: в вертолёте Бумеранг чуть не подрался с Убийцем Кроком из-за какой-то ерунды. Точнее, это Крок чуть было с ним не подрался после того, как Бумеранг его спровоцировал. _Сложные_.  
\- Слышишь, красотка? – обращается к ней Бумеранг с такой широченной улыбкой, будто последней фразы и не слышал. – Я весь твой.  
Тацу отворачивается и демонстративно вынимает меч из ножен – не до конца, совсем чуточку. Дальнейших комментариев не следует, и они расходятся в разные стороны – Дэдшот с Кроком, Флаг со своей группой спецназовцев, Тацу с Бумерангом – и отправляются на разведку.  
В подвале они обнаруживают нечто похожее на лабораторию – если это слово, конечно, применимо к столь далёкому от стерильности помещению. Все надежды двигаться бесшумно рушатся, как только они туда заходят: весь пол усыпан битым стеклом. Вероятно, те, кто здесь хозяйничал, бежали в спешке и не могли забрать с собой все запасы сыворотки, поэтому предпочли уничтожить большую часть. Внимание Тацу тут же привлекает предмет на столе в центре комнаты – металлическая канистра, от которой трубки ведут к нескольким сосудам поменьше. Она направляется прямиком к столу, и осколки хрустят под её ногами. Харкнесс следует за ней и, кажется, нарочно пинает самые крупные куски стекла, чтобы они разлетались в разные стороны.  
\- На самогонный аппарат похоже, - комментирует он, подойдя ближе, и тут же присвистывает, - ох, ёб твою мать, это что же, кровь?  
На фоне первой миссии их отряда вторая выглядит едва ли не невинно. Две преступных группировки, представители одной из которых обладают рецептом сыворотки, дающей тому, кто её примет, сверхъестественные способности. Перестрелка, случайные жертвы, район оцеплен. Если бы несколько человек не было замечено в буквальном смысле парящими в небесах, этим занималась бы полиция. Но это – экстренная ситуация, поэтому они здесь, а летающие гангстеры уже не летают, потому что Лоутон – исключительно меткий стрелок.  
Сыворотку, из-за которой всё началось, готовят, как потом выясняется, на основе крови сверхлюдей – навряд ли пожертвованной добровольно.  
\- Я свяжусь с полковником Флагом, - говорит Тацу, не отводя взгляда от окровавленных трубок, и в этот момент кто-то хватает её за горло.   
Это первый раз в её жизни, когда она сражается действительно вслепую – потому что противник невидим.  
Их четверо – это выясняется после, когда на полу жутковатой анимацией проступают мёртвые тела. До этого Тацу успевает лишиться своего меча, отвоевать его обратно, чуть не задохнуться, когда незримая рука стискивает её горло, рассечь одного из нападавших пополам и всадить клинок в живот другому. Бумеранг расправляется с остальными двумя, попутно опрокинув цистерну.   
Тацу прислушивается к наступившей после схватки тишине, гадая, не затаился ли за углом ещё кто-нибудь невидимый, когда чувствует, что что-то не так. Что-то не так с ней, но не разобрать, что именно. Порой бывает, что, ощущая недомогание, не можешь определить, в чём именно проблема – нечто похожее она испытывает сейчас. Пока не понимает: маска. Пока не поднимает глаза и не встречается взглядом с Капитаном Бумерангом, который пялится на неё и улыбается.   
\- Ты ничего не потеряла, красотка? – невинно интересуется Харкнесс, делая ударение на последнее слово, и его улыбка делается ещё шире и наглее.  
Дерьмо. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо. Невидимка, с которым она боролась врукопашную, сорвал с неё маску, а она и не заметила. Зато её напарник, будь он неладен, заметил – и подобрал.  
\- Отдай, - требует Тацу, протягивая руку. Она чувствует себя голой. В бою, на задании она – Катана, единое целом со своим мечом. Холодное оружие. Никому незачем видеть её лицо. Воистину, если бы на ней была только маска и больше ничего, она не чувствовала бы себя настолько обнажённой – ладно, с этим она палку перегнула, и ей не хочется даже представлять себе эту ситуацию. Бумеранг тем временем маску возвращать не торопится.  
\- Как ты меня назвала, когда этот говнюк готовился меня заколоть? – спрашивает он. Тацу стискивает рукоять меча. Неизвестно, сколько ещё врагов, нахлебавшихся чудо-сыворотки, прячется в этом здании, а он тянет время. – Ты сказала…  
Проклятье, что же она сказала? Она увидела, что к нему, когда он дрался с одним из невидимок, подбирался другой – плыло в воздухе кровавое пятно. Она крикнула ему…  
\- Я сказала – Джордж. Разве твоё имя не Джордж Харкнесс?   
\- Оно, а как же. Просто странно. Меня редко кто Джорджем называет, ага.  
\- И как же тебя называют?   
\- Диггер. Бумеранг. Бумер. Этот Пиздюк. Как только ни называют, но не Джорджем. Но ты, - он подмигивает, - можешь называть меня, как тебе угодно. Мне понравилось, как ты говоришь моё имя.  
\- Отдай. Мне. Маску.  
\- А волшебное слово?  
\- Руку отрублю, - в доказательство своих слов она приставляет лезвие к его вытянутой руке, в которой он держит её маску. По сути, ей ничего не будет, если она так и поступит. _Никто о нём не заплачет._  
Харкнесс разводит руками и протягивает ей маску:  
\- Тебе невозможно отказать, детка.  
Маска помогает ей скрывать свою личность, но ещё важнее то, что она помогает скрывать лишние эмоции. Тацу очень надеется, что её мимика сейчас не выдаёт, что ей не по себе. Это слабость; слабости демонстрировать незачем. Она чувствует несказанное облегчение, снова надев маску.  
\- Пошли отсюда, - командует она и, развернувшись, направляется к выходу. Харкнесс следует за ней.  
\- А ваще это нечестно. Ты знаешь моё настоящее имя, а я твоё – нет, - рассуждает он. – Может, представишься, а?  
До возвращения в Белль Рев он задаёт этот вопрос ещё раза три как минимум, и каждый раз она его игнорирует.

***

Неделю спустя он всё ещё не знает её имени – зато узнаёт кое-что другое.   
Они расправляются с последними членами давешней группировки на окраине Готэма. Оба негодяя переборщили со злосчастной сывороткой – в лучших традициях штампованных фильмов про супергероев и суперзлодеев, которые Голливуд зачем-то продолжает снимать, хотя практически то же самое всё чаще и чаще можно увидеть в новостях. В результате одного раздуло едва ли не до размеров той твари, в бою с которой пал Супермен, а один оказался не в силах контролировать вырывающееся изо рта пламя. Выжег половину торгового центра – с посетителями, продавцами, охраной. С подростками в боулинге на втором этаже и детьми в игровой комнате на первом.   
Сантана бы... не одобрил.   
Устранив обе проблемы, они удаляются: далее со всем разберутся пожарные и полиция. Спецназовцы Флага остаются, потому что официально это – их победа: широкая публика не должна знать о существовании «Отряда Икс». Задними дворами они уходят в сторону заброшенной стройки на другой стороне улицы – туда за ними должны прислать машину.  
Возле котлована всё ещё стоит строительная бытовка. Дверь оказывается не заперта, и Рик, Дэдшот, Крок и Бумеранг заходят туда. У Джонса сломана рука: нечеловечески сильный, он всё же оказался слабее противника – не огнедышащего, а того, второго. Тацу оставляет их придумывать, из чего можно соорудить временную перевязь, и бредёт прочь. Неподалёку от бытовки кусок брезента, натянутого поверх забора, оторвался, и видно здание напротив. Тацу садится на землю, обхватывает колени руками и смотрит на пробивающиеся у самого забора одуванчики.  
В голове у неё бушует пламя.  
Она не поднимает глаз, ни заслышав приближающиеся шаги, ни когда Харкнесс – а это он, больше ни от кого из Отряда так не несёт смесью перегара и одеколона – садится рядом с ней и открывает банку пива.  
\- Будешь? – он легонько подталкивает её локтем в бок. Выдающаяся щедрость. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что если она скажет «да», последует ответ типа «Ну, сходи и купи себе тогда».  
\- Нет, - не глядя говорит Тацу и после короткой паузы добавляет, - спасибо.  
\- Точно?   
Вздохнув, она берёт банку из его рук и делает глоток.  
\- Ну и дрянь, - шепчет она и отпивает ещё.  
Харкнесс только хмыкает и открывает вторую. Какое-то время они молча сидят рядом, прихлёбывая каждый из своей, и разглядывают стену напротив сквозь решётку забора – как из окна тюрьмы. Старые, наполовину содранные объявления, граффити, надпись, извещающая, что жизнь поимеет всех – есть на что уставиться, чтобы не смотреть в глаза человеку, сидящему в шаге от тебя.  
\- Так чё там с тобой случилось? – вдруг спрашивает Бумеранг. Вот сейчас не помешало бы глотнуть сыворотки для невидимости, а лучше – вообще исчезнуть. Это минутный порыв, конечно: она не имеет права исчезать. У неё есть обязательства – перед Флагом, перед Уоллер. Перед собой.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ничего? Тебя будто вырубило, Флаг еле докричался. Будто ты вообще не там где-то была. Скажешь, не так?  
«Зачем тебе это знать?» - думает Тацу. Если она едва не кинулась в огонь сломя голову – это её дело. Если ей только показалось, что там кто-то был – это её дело. Если ей всю жизнь так будет казаться – это её дело. Лучше бы он молчал. В том, чтобы молчать вместе с кем-то, есть нечто успокаивающее.   
\- Не, если не хочешь – не говори, конечно, - разрешает Бумеранг и снова прикладывается к банке. – Я просто подумал, что тебе, ну. Может, надо поговорить с кем-то.  
И они снова молчат. Но теперь Тацу кажется, что в этом есть нечто неловкое, и она злится на себя за это. Она не обязана изливать душу всякому, кто проявит нечто, напоминающее заботу.  
От этого молчания не легче.  
\- У меня… плохие воспоминания, - наконец говорит она. Теперь не будет так неловко: она ответила на вопрос. Ведь не будет же? – Связанные с пожаром.  
Харкнесс, внимательно глядя на неё, кивает:  
\- Кто-то из твоих погиб, да?  
\- Мои дети, - слышит она свой собственный голос и снова хочет исчезнуть.  
\- Бля, - растерянно говорит Бумеранг и – невероятно – выглядит так, будто ему жутко неудобно, что он вообще начал этот разговор. – Прости. Я чего-то… ну, в общем, я же не знал.  
\- Всё нормально, - машинально говорит Тацу. Ничего не нормально: у неё перед глазами всё ещё стоит заплаканное лицо Юки, она всё ещё слышит голос Реико; она всё ещё видит, как пламя взбегает вверх по занавескам, которые они с Масео выбирали вместе; она всё ещё дышит дымом и всё ещё не верит, что заслужила глотнуть чистого воздуха. Она должна была их спасти. Всех их.   
Бумеранг недоверчиво смотрит на неё, но ничего не говорит, и потихоньку возвращается то молчание, от которого не хочется бежать – молчание, в котором ты не один.   
Снова раздаются шаги, и к ним подходит Флаг.  
\- Вот ты где, - с облегчением говорит он, завидев Тацу. Рик не позволяет себе ничего лишнего – они на задании, в конце концов – но видно, что он волновался. При виде Харкнесса он настороженно хмурится. – Ты! Не трогай её сейчас.  
\- Кто трогает-то, полковник? Я, может, помочь хотел, - оправдывается Харкнесс. Кажется, слова Рика его слегка задели.  
\- Всё так и есть, - говорит Тацу. – Всё под контролем, полковник Флаг.  
Флаг переводит взгляд на неё и опять на Бумеранга, потом кивает:  
\- Ладно. В любом случае… за мной. Выдвигаемся.  
Своё недопитое пиво Тацу отдаёт Бумерангу.  
\- Не распространяйся об этом, - говорит она. Это может быть приказом, а может быть просьбой. Она сама точно не понимает, что это.  
Он кивает, и она рассеянно отмечает: надо же, оказывается, этот человек умеет делать серьёзное лицо.  
\- Спасибо, - ещё раз говорит она, надеясь, что он понимает: речь не только о пиве или о том, что он согласился держать язык за зубами.

***

Через несколько дней Тацу приходит его навестить. В тюрьму.  
На самом деле она, конечно, приходит навестить всех. Не более пятнадцати минут наедине с каждым – на большее Уоллер не согласилась. Требования Тацу, судя по всему, оказались для неё неожиданными, но Тацу не сомневается, что Уоллер уже видит, как сплетаются новые ниточки, за которые она сможет при необходимости дёргать своих марионеток особого назначения. Поэтому не исключено, что однажды это решение выйдет Тацу – или не только ей – боком. Но её не покидает ощущение, что она должна это сделать. Чтобы кто-нибудь ещё помимо Рика, у которого и так проблем невпроворот, смог вовремя заметить, если с заключёнными обращаются незаслуженно жестоко. Чтобы знать, что у них всех на уме, потому что куда надёжнее сражаться бок о бок с людьми, чей ход мыслей ты хотя бы примерно понимаешь. Чтобы в их жизни между заданиями было хоть какое-то разнообразие.   
Так что она заглядывает ко всем троим. К Убийце Кроку, который выглядит так, будто он вовсе не удивлён её визиту и как будто ему почти всё равно, что она пришла, но и против он ничего не имеет. К Дэдшоту, который удивлён, но вполне охотно отвечает на её вопросы, когда она, завидев стопку писем в углу, интересуется, как поживает его дочь. И к Капитану Бумерангу, который, когда она заходит в его камеру, выглядит так, будто не может понять, а не спит ли он.  
\- Катана? – он недоумённо хмурится. Он обнажён по пояс, так что видно пару свежих шрамов, оставшихся после последней миссии, а под глазом красуется фонарь – когда Тацу видела его в последний раз, этого синяка не было. Не иначе как снова повздорил с надзирателями. – А ты-то тут что делаешь?   
\- Я пришла тебя навестить.  
Ещё секунду он выглядит так, будто не соображает, что она сказала. Потом его губы начинают растягиваться в ухмылке – широченной, довольной ухмылке. Очень довольной.  
\- Ага. Так и знал, что этим всё и закончится, - торжествующе заявляет он.   
\- «Этим»?  
\- Ты по мне, - он выглядит так, будто доказал сложнейшую математическую теорему, - соскучишься.  
\- Я не соскучилась по тебе, капитан.  
Очень, очень довольная ухмылка.  
\- И тем не менее ты здесь.  
\- Я виделась с Дэдшотом и Убийцей Кроком до этого, - говорит Тацу и видит, как его выражение лица мгновенно меняется. Ненадолго: ухмылка быстро возвращается, и сразу не скажешь, что он разочарован.  
\- Вот как. И как там наши парни? Небось живётся-то им получше, чем мне?  
\- Похоже на то. Ты что, дрался с охраной?  
\- Тебе какое дело, красотка?  
И в самом деле, почему это её волнует? Скорее всего, он сам же и нарвался – и получил по заслугам.  
\- Ты уж определись, - говорит Тацу, - думаешь ли ты, что я по тебе соскучилась, или что мне до тебя нет дела.  
Харкнесс усмехается и, кажется, ненадолго всерьёз над этим задумывается.  
\- Да вот всё не могу понять, - наконец заключает он. – Не прояснишь, нет?  
Нет, думает Тацу, я сама не понимаю и не уверена, что хочу это понять.  
Вместо ответа она подходит ближе к нему – так близко, что в нос ударяет запах пота – и внимательно разглядывает его лицо. Для этого ей приходится задрать голову, что наверняка выглядит комично. Впрочем, вряд ли Харкнесс настолько глуп, чтобы смеяться над её ростом или её чем угодно ещё. Особенно когда она вооружена, а он нет.  
\- Тебе выбили зуб. Что здесь произошло?  
\- Не сошлись характерами с одной из собачонок нашей Стены.  
\- Мог бы ради разнообразия попробовать не лезть на рожон, - Тацу вдруг понимает, что она зла. Всерьёз зла на него. Их могут выдернуть на очередное задание хоть сейчас; они, хотят они того или нет, должны быть в подходящей форме для того, чтобы защищать общество, перед которым большинству из них следовало бы искупить хотя бы часть своих грехов. А не тратить силы и здоровье на ерунду. Синяки и выбитые зубы – это ещё ничего, но нельзя допускать, чтобы кто-то из бойцов вышел из строя в то время, когда они все нужны. Все их способности, все их навыки. Вся их злость, которую имеет смысл направить на что-то помимо людей, которые могут в любой момент просто нажать определённую кнопку – и утилизировать строптивое оружие.  
Бумеранг скалится – не как Крок, конечно, но тоже угрожающе. Сейчас он – крепкий, здоровенный, выше её более чем на голову – выглядит опасным. Но всё равно не опаснее её – и им обоим это ясно.  
\- А они могли бы ради разнообразия, - цедит он, - не разевать хлебала насчёт моей матери. Охота меня дерьмом обложить – да пожалуйста, вперёд и с песней. Я достаточно о себе слышал, мне поебать, что они там ещё скажут. А мать мою пускай не трогают.   
Вот оно, значит, что. Сообразили, как легко и быстро взбесить человека, у которого на груди набито «МАМА». Корявыми буквами, будто ребёнок писал. Тацу заметила эту татуировку, как только вошла, но не стала рассматривать. Сейчас она чувствует себя вправе взглянуть – на мгновение скользнуть взглядом вниз, где нелепая надпись вздымается от его гневного дыхания, и тут же отвести глаза.   
\- У них есть власть, а у тебя – ничего, - говорит она. – Нравится быть их игрушкой?  
\- Игрушкой, детка? А много у меня теперь выбора, кем быть? В четырёх стенах да с вот этой, - Бумеранг указывает пальцем на свою шею, туда, где под кожу введена бомба, - хернёй в шее?  
Тацу вновь вскидывает взгляд и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Ты и так знаешь, кто ты, - говорит она. – Ты – оружие. Если оружие ломается, его выбрасывают. А ты даёшь себя ломать.   
Он молчит и смотрит на неё. Странно смотрит, будто она говорит на другом языке, но он смутно понимает, что именно, и услышанное ему не нравится – потому что это правда.  
Тацу всё ещё не понимает, почему ей не всё равно, и с каждой минутой всё менее желает узнать, почему же.  
\- И ещё, - добавляет она, - если ты ещё хоть раз назовёшь меня «деткой» или «красоткой», ты пожалеешь, что вообще раскрыл рот.  
\- Да? А как мне тебя называть?  
\- Катана.  
\- Чё, и только? Ну нет, мы, может, и оружие, - и следовало бы, возможно, напомнить ему, что нет никакого «мы», но конкретно в этом случае он прав. Может, поэтому Тацу тянет к ним всем: они из одного теста, - но мы же ещё и живые. Пока что. Серьёзно, как тебя по-настоящему зовут? Ты-то моё имя знаешь.  
\- Я не должна это разглашать.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Слушай, - он снова расплывается в довольной улыбке. Ещё одна доказанная теорема, - а если договоримся? Ты назовёшь мне своё имя, а я впредь буду стараться держать себя в руках, если кто-нибудь ещё надумает меня спровоцировать. Как тебе идея?  
\- Можно подумать, ты сдержишь своё слово.  
Бумеранг картинно прикладывает ладонь к сердцу:  
\- Ради вас, мадам… что угодно.  
Ради вас. Она вдруг вспоминает слова Рика: делай с ним, что хочешь. Сколько уже отведённых на посещение минут она потратила на этот заведомо бесплодный разговор?  
\- Меня зовут Тацу Ямасиро, - устало говорит она, и тогда он улыбается – не так, как до этого, а спокойнее и искреннее. Благодарно.   
\- Джордж Харкнесс, - он с серьёзным видом протягивает ей руку. – Приятно познакомиться.  
Тацу неуверенно протягивает ему свою. На фоне его лапищи её ладонь кажется совсем маленькой и хрупкой, и ему, наверное, приходит в голову то же самое, потому что рукопожатие выходит очень осторожным. Он легко мог бы сломать ей запястье. Она могла бы после этого с лёгкостью убить его одной рукой. Но он бережно держит её ладонь в своей тёплой, приятно-шершавой ладони, и Тацу спешит высвободить руку, потому что это – ошибка похуже той, что произошла, когда он увидел её без маски.   
\- Итак, ты обещаешь не лезть в драку с надзирателями.  
\- Я обещаю постараться, - заверяет Харкнесс, но одну руку держит за спиной.  
\- Не скрещивай пальцы, - сурово говорит Тацу. Детский сад какой-то.   
Вздохнув, Бумеранг повторяет обещание, на сей раз держа обе руки так, чтобы она их видела.  
\- А не называть тебя красоткой я обещать не стану, - заявляет он под конец.  
\- Ты же теперь знаешь моё имя.  
\- Но ты всё равно красотка.  
\- Время истекло! – кричит охранник за дверью, и Тацу невольно радуется, что уже пора. Она не жалеет, что навестила его, но всё это слишком странно и неловко, и пусть они оба – оружие, но её положение всё же отличается от его, и не стоит об этом забывать.  
\- Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать? – спрашивает она на прощанье.  
\- Ну-у-у, - Бумеранг ухмыляется, - я даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
\- С чего-то, на что я действительно соглашусь?   
\- Приходи ещё. А? – на сей раз он не заигрывает, на сей раз она чувствует его неуверенность, даже смущение. Как будто ему не нравится самому себе признаваться в том, что ему и вправду важно, что она ответит.   
\- Я постараюсь, - осторожно говорит она. Ничего обещать она не собирается: она обращалась к Уоллер по поводу лишь одного посещения. Она сомневается, что ей разрешать снова навестить их – снова навестить его.  
\- Постараюсь, - повторяет Харкнесс, словно взвешивая слово на языке. – Значит, нет.  
\- Значит, я постараюсь, - твёрдо говорит Тацу.  
И через неделю она приходит снова. И ещё через неделю. И ещё.

***

\- Почему ты всё-таки не сбежал в Мидвэй-сити? – как-то раз спрашивает Тацу. – Когда Рик сломал пульт управления. Ты ведь ушёл было – почему вернулся?  
С той поры, как Капитан Бумеранг нахамил Аманде Уоллер, утекло немало воды: несколько удачных миссий, чуть более уважительное поведение с его стороны – и вот его камера уже отдалённо напоминает место, в котором можно жить, пусть и жить весьма тоскливо. Здесь появились даже стол и стул, который ей, как гостье, и достаётся. Харкнесс сидит на полу напротив неё. Вопрос, кажется, застаёт его врасплох, но лишь на мгновение.  
\- А? Почему я вернулся? Так надо же соответствовать своему имени. Ты когда-нибудь бросала бумеранг, детка?  
«Я тебя однажды куда-нибудь брошу», - думает Тацу – но без особого раздражения.  
\- А если серьёзно?  
Бумеранг пытается изобразить обиженный вздох.  
\- А как сама думаешь? Есть куча вариантов, ага. Попробуешь угадать, который из них?  
Тацу морщится:  
\- У нас что, сеанс психоанализа? Не знала, что тебя покусала Харли Квинн.  
\- Э, нет, Блонди меня не кусала, я бы запомнил. Так что не ревнуй, - его тон снова делается заигрывающим, и Тацу подавляет желание закатить глаза. – Смотри… допустим, я вдруг понял, что не могу бросить вас, ребята! Потому что вы – мои кореша. Один за всех, и все это самое. Не веришь?  
\- Ты что-то говорил про кучу вариантов. Какие остальные?  
Он задумчиво чешет подбородок.   
\- Та-а-ак… ну, второй, естессна: захотелось спасти мир. Не то чтобы этот мир мне прям каждый день улыбался, но жить-то хочется! И чтоб каждая собака знала, что и ублюдки вроде нас могут быть героями. Тебе же нравится быть одной из хороших ребят, а, Тацу?  
\- Я не «одна из хороших ребят», - возражает Тацу. – И мы сейчас не обо мне. Ещё варианты?  
\- Не было смысла уходить. Всё равно это должен был быть конец света, не? Так лучше его встретить в бою и в хорошей компании, чем удирая. По-любому это будет конец. Вот.  
Он замолкает, и в наступившей тишине Тацу слышит шаги охранников в коридоре. В который раз ей становится интересно, что об их беседах думают дежурные, следящие за происходящим через камеры наблюдения. Должно быть, получается самое странное и бессмысленное реалити-шоу на свете.   
\- Третий вариант, - говорит она.  
Бумеранг выглядит слегка разочарованным.  
\- Почему третий?  
\- Не первый, потому что все мы для тебя тогда ничего не значили. Ты с нами едва познакомился. И не похоже, чтобы ты переживал, что подставил Слипкнота, - объясняет Тацу. Она не ставит себе цели обидеть его – просто говорит правду. Как-то раз он сам заявил, что они понимают друг друга – пожалуйста, немного понимания. – Не второй, потому что ты не дурак – нет, прекрати улыбаться. Ты никогда не верил, что, если Чародейку остановят такие как мы, об этом хоть кто-то узнает. Остаётся третий вариант.  
Харкнесс медленно кивает.  
\- Ну да, - соглашается он, и взгляд его на мгновение становится задумчивым, отстранённым, будто он снова там, в ночном городе, замершем в ожидании Апокалипсиса. Словно видит самого себя – и ещё раз делает выбор. – И так ведь оно и вышло, верно?  
\- Значит, третий вариант?  
\- Значит, третий.  
Но что-то в выражении его лица наталкивает Тацу на мысль, что он надеялся, что она ответит по-другому. 

***

Время летит – проходят недели, месяцы. Тацу проводит их, сражаясь, проливая чужую кровь, порой выпивая с Флагом в баре или его снова холостяцкой квартире, читая книги – большинство сюжетов кажутся слишком наивными и незамысловатыми на фоне того, что происходит в её жизни, и так даже лучше – и навещая членов Отряда самоубийц в Белль Рев. Некоторые люди в пятницу вечером ходят в клубы, а она в пятницу днём ходит в тюрьму.  
\- Не привязывайся к ним, - отчитывает её Рик.   
\- Кто бы говорил, - отвечает Тацу, и у него хватает совести не спорить. На всякий случай она не рассказывает, что порой они с Лоутоном слегка, совсем беззлобно, перемывают ему косточки – обидится ещё.  
В один из её визитов Харкнесс поднимает тему, о которой она и думать забыла.  
\- А выпить мы с тобой так и не выпили, - замечает он. Тацу не может понять, о чём речь, и он, вероятно, это замечает, потому как продолжает. – Ну, помнишь, я тебя приглашал где-нибудь посидеть? Ещё в Мидвэй-сити, перед тем, как мы с ведьмой бились.  
Тацу приходится приложить усилия, чтобы вспомнить: что-то подобное он и впрямь говорил, но ей и в голову не пришло расценивать его слова всерьёз.  
\- Мы пили, - возражает она. – Когда… когда ты угощал меня пивом.  
Он недовольно трясёт головой:  
\- Это на стройке-то? Несерьёзно. Я говорю: посидеть в нормальном баре… нет, в ресторане! Чтобы бокалы, свечи и прочая мишура. Чтобы по-человечески.  
\- Свечи, - бормочет Тацу. Она пытается представить их двоих за столиком в ресторане – картина получается достаточно абсурдная. С другой стороны, многое из того, что происходит в её жизни последние несколько лет, можно назвать абсурдом.  
\- Угу. Свечи, - повторяет Харкнесс и продолжает, криво усмехнувшись, - ну, это так, в порядке бреда. В ближайшее время, - он кивает в сторону зарешеченного окошка своей камеры, - я тебя и в Макдональдс сводить не смогу.  
Про гипотетические походы по ресторанам они больше не говорят, но абсурдная картина не идёт из головы Тацу, всё ещё чувствующей себя чем-то обязанной Бумерангу – совершенно зря чувствующей, напоминает она себе – за тот разговор на стройке. Она не любит ощущать на себе вес невозвращённых долгов – да, дело только в этом.  
Однажды она находит способ вернуть этот долг.

***

Она дожидается его в машине за воротами тюрьмы. Сначала она его слышит – не может разобрать, что именно он кричит охране, но явно не доброго вечера желает. Потом дверь джипа распахивается, и кто-то, видимо, даёт ему пинка под зад, потому что он буквально вваливается в салон. Тацу инстинктивно отодвигается.  
Тогда Харкнесс вскидывает глаза – и видит её.  
\- Катана?.. Эй, чё происходит-то? Бумеранги взять не дали, ничего не дали…  
\- Закрой за собой дверь, - велит Тацу, и когда он, всё ещё недоумевая, слушается её, говорит водителю:  
– Поехали.  
Машина трогается с места.  
\- Я всё ещё не понимаю, чё творится, - напоминает Харкнесс. – Рад тебя видеть, конечно, но… тебе же не приказали отвести меня куда-нибудь в лесок и там пришить по-тихому?  
\- Если бы Уоллер хотела от тебя избавиться, тебя убили бы в твоей же камере, вот и всё.  
\- Ай, спасибо за честность. Так куда мы едем?  
\- В ресторан, - говорит Тацу и отворачивается. В который раз приходит в голову, что это ужасная идея.   
\- В рестора-а-н? – непонимающе тянет Харкнесс.  
\- Насколько я помню, ты сам сказал, что пиво на стройке – это несерьёзно.  
Надо было бы, конечно, повернуться к нему. Проблема в том, что Тацу на девяносто девять процентов уверена, что, если она сейчас встретится с ним взглядом, она покраснеет. А она ни в коем случае не собирается давать ему ни единого знака, который можно интерпретировать как интерес… определённого толка. И без того уже было сделано немало промахов.  
Так что она продолжает упорно смотреть в окно. Впрочем, она, даже не глядя, может представить себе, как сейчас меняется выражение его лица – достаточное количество раз видела эту залихватскую улыбку.   
\- Ё-моё. Тацу, ты серьёзно? Мы реально просто едем в ресторан? Мы валим из этой дыры, где подают только баланду с крысиным дерьмом, и едем жрать каких-нибудь лобстеров и хлесть какое-нибудь винище? О, блин, - всё-таки повернувшись, она видит, как он запрокидывает голову и хохочет, счастливо зажмурившись. – С ума сойти. Я сплю, что ли? Точно, сплю. Ущипни меня.  
\- Могу заверить, что ты не спишь, - говорит Тацу и чувствует, что и сама невольно начинает улыбаться. Она навещала его и остальных в Белль Рев достаточно часто для того, чтобы понять, что баланда с крысиным дерьмом, увы – далеко не фигура речи. После подобной диеты обед в ресторане должен казаться пределом счастья.   
Бумеранг трясёт головой – видимо, всё ещё не в силах поверить.  
\- Ебануться можно. Как ты это сделала? Как ты _вообще_ всё это делаешь? Я тебе говорил, что ты нереальная, говорил же?  
\- Говорил, - терпеливо подтверждает Тацу. И не раз говорил – слишком часто для того, чтобы она придавала этому большое значение, слишком горячо для того, чтобы ей ничуть не было приятно. – Скажем так: это плата Уоллер за одну… услугу.  
\- Услугу, значит. И много народу полегло?  
\- Нет, - качает она головой. И это правда – зато крови было много. Что человек, на которого указала Уоллер, что его телохранители оказались достойными противниками. Всё вышло не так чисто, как ей хотелось бы – если предположить, что ей хотелось бы лишний раз убивать кого-то, о ком она даже не знает ничего, что могло бы уверить её: этот – заслужил. Всё вышло… довольно-таки мерзко. Тела пришлось сжечь. Потом она, как в тумане, добралась домой, обработала пару свежих ранений – царапин, не более. Пошла в ванную и долго намыливалась, словно ту невидимую грязь, которая беспокоила её больше всего, можно смыть гелем для душа.  
Потом она, помнится, порылась в своём небогатом гардеробе и достала единственное платье, которое взяла с собой в Америку. Ничего особенного: тёмно-бордовое, ниже колена, без рукавов, но никакого декольте – всё очень сдержанно. Первое и пока последнее платье, которое она купила после… _после_. Если бы не понадобилось однажды на пару с Риком сопровождать Аманду Уоллер на одном приёме – и не покупала бы. Надела платье, пропустила мокрые ещё волосы сквозь пальцы, посмотрела на себя в зеркало – и разозлилась, стянула его тут же, еле сдержалась, чтобы не изорвать в лоскуты. Ресторан, не ресторан – какая разница. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он подумал, будто она ради него нарядилась.  
Так что, наверное, ситуация всё же чуть менее абсурдна, чем могла бы быть. Оба они выглядят так, будто выезжают вместе с остальными на очередное задание, только она без маски – всё равно он уже видел её лицо, а он – без своего неизменного пальто. Неудивительно, что его ему не выдали. Уоллер не намеревалась выпускать его из Белль Рев вооружённым, а дать ему надеть пальто, пожалуй, было бы поступком не менее опрометчивым, чем вручить ему все его бумеранги. Тацу не сомневается, что в личных вещах членов Отряда уже порылись все, кому не лень, но она не удивилась бы, узнав, что где-то во внутренних карманах у Харкнесса припрятано столько же бумерангов, сколько за ним числится официально. У неё на глазах этот человек доставал из-за пазухи зажигалки (как минимум четыре разных), увесистую пачку долларов, складной нож, портативный бинокль, плоскогубцы и плюшевого единорога. Стоит признать: она тоже иногда не понимает, как он _вообще_ всё это делает.  
Похоже, мысли Капитана Бумеранга тоже перекидываются на содержимое его карманов, потому что он внезапно спохватывается:  
\- Эй, а на какие шиши-то гулять будем? Ты не думай, я бы проставился, но у меня вся заначка в пальто. А эти гниды его зажилили, понимаешь.  
\- Об этом не беспокойся. Всё за счёт Уоллер, - объясняет она, и тут уже никак не выходит сдержать улыбку, потому что этот момент – возможно, самый невероятный во всей затее – вызывает у неё глупую, мстительную радость. «Проект Икс» запустили сравнительно недавно, а они уже разгребли для Аманды Уоллер столько дерьма, что Геракл с его подвигами и рядом не стоял. Вечер в ресторане – меньшее, что она может им предложить. Поэтому когда Бумеранг, расхохотавшись, заговорщически ей подмигивает, она смотрит ему прямо в глаза и улыбается. Ещё одна ошибка. С другой стороны, это не первый раз, когда они делят один секрет на двоих.   
Он кладёт руку ей на колено, и она моментально её стряхивает: это уже перебор.  
\- А я вижу, меч свой ты всё-таки с собой прихватила, - замечает Харкнесс, не подавая вида, что что-то пошло не так, как ему хотелось.  
\- Мне велено за тобой приглядывать.  
\- Угу. Как насчёт… - он придвигается ближе, и Тацу в нос ударяет запах одеколона. Остаётся надеяться, что дело ограничилось лишь наружным применением, - отрубить голову ему, - он кивает в сторону водителя, - и уехать куда подальше от всего этого? А?  
Водитель – который, безусловно, всё слышит – не поворачивается, но Тацу замечает, что тот напрягся.  
\- Ты шутишь, - сухо говорит она. Может, и шутит, а может, и нет – с Диггером Харкнессом зачастую не разберёшь.  
\- Какие шутки, куколка? Вжик – и готово. Или тебе нравится работать на Уоллер? Ни в жисть не поверю.  
\- Не нравится. Но, если ты будешь чудить, я, - Тацу нащупывает рукоять меча, и Бумеранг это видит – отлично, ему полезно это видеть, - отрублю голову тебе. Я очень надеюсь, что до этого не дойдёт.  
\- А чё такое? Неужто боишься меня? Так я это, - он выразительно похлопывает себя по груди, намекая, что за пазухой ничего нет, - безоружен. Какая тебе печаль, если и дойдёт?  
\- Просто я не хочу этого делать, - твёрдо говорит она, и это правда. Действует хорошо: до конца вечера он о побеге больше не заикается.

Это, возможно, самый странный вечер в её жизни.  
Человек Уоллер привозит их во французский ресторан с названием, которое она не может прочитать, но почти уверена, что фраза выбрана исключительно из-за впечатляющего звучания. Их впускают с чёрного хода, поэтому никто из прочих посетителей, щеголяющих в платьях и костюмах, не обращает внимания ни на её короткую майку и катану, ни на его… внешний вид в целом. Их столик – один из тех, что расположены в нишах, укрытые от посторонних взглядов, но Тацу чувствует, что за ними наблюдают. Значит, Уоллер ей не слишком-то доверяет. Что ж, это можно понять. Она – часть спецподразделения для чокнутых психопатов, и не может не признать, что эти чокнутые психопаты нравятся ей больше иных известных ей нормальных людей. Конечно, она – человек Флага, но Уоллер, скорее всего, не особо доверяет и Флагу. Не факт, что на свете вообще есть люди, которым она действительно доверяет.  
Уоллер богата. Их маленькое пиршество не пошатнёт её финансового благополучия – тем более что ресторан, куда их направили, далеко не самый шикарный. Но они всё равно отводят душу, заказав кучу еды и бутылку самого дорогого вина.   
\- За воровскую честь? – предлагает она, когда они первый раз поднимают бокалы.   
\- А ты вроде говорила, что не воровка.  
\- Верно, - признаёт она и добавляет про себя: я убийца.  
В итоге они пьют за Отряд самоубийц. Потом за Лоутона и Джонса, которые в данный момент торчат в своих камерах. Потом за Зоуи Лоутон, которой на следующей неделе играть в школьном спектакле. Много за что пьют. Он расспрашивает её о жизни здесь, в Америке. В какой-то момент она пытается объяснить ему, что такое тайяки, а он ей – что такое банановые сэндвичи, и она не может вспомнить, с чего они вообще перешли на тему национальной кухни. Бутылка пустеет, и будто бы сама собой появляется вторая.  
Они не говорят о прошлом. Они не говорят о будущем, потому что его, возможно, и нет: с их образом жизни наверняка знать нельзя. Тем вечером Тацу смеётся и думает: как хорошо, что я пьяна – на какое-то время ей почти становится легче.  
Когда наступает пора уходить, Харкнесс долго артачится.  
\- Э, не-не-не. Зачем ехать? Детское время ещё, ты чё, - гудит он, когда они выходят из ресторана. Протестует – но она тянет его за руку, и он всё-таки плетётся за ней, тяжело переступая, как дрессированный медведь. – Поехали ещё куда-нибудь, детка. Смотри, какие звёзды.  
\- Мы и так задержались. А тебя… тебя надо вернуть в тюрьму, - говорит Тацу. Звёзды действительно прекрасные, но она жалеет, что задрала голову, чтобы взглянуть на них, потому что голова начинает кружиться. Хорошо хоть, она не каблуках. Хорошо хоть, у неё вообще нет туфель на каблуках, а то вдруг чёрт дёрнул бы надеть. – Извини, - добавляет она, когда они забираются в машину и отъезжают. – Иначе нельзя.  
\- В тюрьму, - с отвращением повторяет Бумеранг. Развалившись на сиденье, он расстёгивает толстовку, и Тацу снова обдаёт запахом одеколона. Странным образом её это не раздражает так, как в начале вечера. – Я, блядь, как Золушка. Не вернусь до полуночи – превратят меня в тыкву.  
\- Как Золушка, - вторит ему Тацу и хихикает: сейчас всё в разы смешнее. Водитель делает резкий поворот, и её буквально швыряет на Бумеранга. Её щека прижимается к его груди – там и остаётся. Тацу чувствует себя пьяной и сытой, и ещё раз пьяной, и ей хочется спать, а из него получается неплохая подушка, и она не может заставить себя отстраниться.  
\- Смешно ей, - с напускной обидой в голосе бормочет Харкнесс. Кажется, он тоже вот-вот заснёт. – Ну смейся, смейся.  
Обратно они едут молча, и сквозь полудрёму Тацу чувствует тёплую руку у себя на талии и думает: как хорошо, что я пьяна, можно сделать вид, что я сплю.  
Дорога до Белль Рев неблизкая, но всё равно кажется, будто они добираются слишком быстро.  
\- Заключённый, - бросает один из надзирателей, распахивая дверь машины, - на выход.  
Харкнесс, не размыкая глаз, недовольно стонет.  
\- Капитан Бумеранг, - мягко говорит Тацу, высвобождаясь из его объятий, - пора.  
Делать, конечно, нечего. Он уже готовится выбраться из джипа – как вдруг снова придвигается ближе.  
\- Эй, красотка, - говорит он, заглядывая ей прямо в глаза, - а ты ничего не забыла?  
До неё не сразу доходит, что он имеет в виду: он явно ждёт, что она его поцелует. Мгновенно она вспоминает всё, что произошло за вечер, и её захлёстывает жуткий стыд: неудивительно, что он этого ожидает.  
\- Заключённый, на выход!  
Она отодвигается.  
\- Доброй ночи, капитан, - как можно суше говорит она. Он выглядит задетым, но не отвечает и почти беспрекословно даёт увести себя обратно за решётку. Тацу закрывает глаза и устало трёт виски. Завтра она будет сожалеть о том, что столько выпила. Уже сожалеет – и не только об этом.  
Ей нужно перестать с ним видеться.

***

Поначалу у неё даже получается. В следующую пятницу Тацу, как обычно, отправляется в Белль Рев проведать членов Отряда – всех, кроме Харкнесса. На душе у неё кошки скребут, потому что если что она ему и обещала, так это навещать его, а теперь нарушает свои обещания из-за своей же дурацкой слабости. Но иного выхода нет.   
\- О тебе спрашивали, - ещё неделю спустя говорит ей Вэйлон, когда она приносит ему свежий номер «Плейбоя». Тацу уже почти не чувствует себя странно, покупая этот журнал, и уже не пытается представить, что думают продавцы киосков, пробивая ей такую покупку. У неё самой подобные издания вызывают чувство лёгкой гадливости, но Крок, которого выпускают из-за решётки только чтобы забросить в очередную горячую точку, заслуживает хоть каких-то мелких радостей.   
\- Кто спрашивал?   
Вэйлон – наблюдательный, без сомнения, как все тихони – скалится во всю пасть:  
\- Ты знаешь, кто.  
Закономерным выходом кажется завязать с визитами вообще – но в таком случае она предаст их всех. Может, на самом деле эта небольшая традиции куда важнее для неё самой, чем для заключённых, но Тацу уже почти не сомневается, что для них это – тоже не пустяк. Она не имеет права лишать остальных этого небольшого кусочка понимания, общения, _нормальности_ из-за того, что ей не хватило мозгов вовремя прекратить игру, которую затеяли они с Бумерангом.   
Дома – квартира, которую она здесь снимает, не заслуживает того, чтобы называться «домом», но всё же – она, не в силах уснуть, достаёт катану и проводит кончиками пальцев по холодному лезвию. Ласковым, привычным движением – так касаются щеки любимого.  
\- Я сбилась с пути, Масео, - шепчет Тацу. То место, где заточены души людей, сражённых этим оружием, по-прежнему остаётся для неё загадкой, но она знает, что Масео появится, стоит ей только позвать – голосом издалека, смутными очертаниями в клубах дыма, покоем и надёжностью, которые дарит присутствие родного человека. – Я боюсь своего сердца.  
 _Я знаю твоё сердце, Тацу. Тебе нечего бояться._  
\- Оно заставляет меня поступать опрометчиво. Поддаваться ложным чувствам.  
 _Я знаю твоё сердце, Тацу, и оно никогда не лжёт._  
Только те, кто уже далеко, умеют изъясняться столь туманно и в то же время – столь безжалостно-честно.  
\- Я буду всегда любить тебя, - горячо шепчет она. Не для того, чтобы ему не пришло в голову, что это не так; не потому, что ей самой кажется, что это больше не так. Она точно знает, что всегда будет любить его, потому что она любила его как возлюбленного, как мужа, как отца её детей, как единственное, что осталось у неё после того, как вся её жизнь рухнула, сгорела в том проклятом пожаре. Он останется в её сердце до самого её смертного часа – даже если ей придётся закрыть сердце для всего остального мира. Раньше ей казалось, что после всего, что она пережила, с этим проблем не будет.  
 _И я всегда буду любить тебя_ , отвечает её муж, и Тацу, глубо вздохнув, смаргивает слёзы.  
\- Я так хотела бы, чтобы ты был жив, - произносит она, сама не зная, в который раз.   
Если бы он был рядом – не дымом, не голосом, плотью и кровью рядом – он бы, наверное, мягко поцеловал её в затылок, как часто делал.  
 _Я так хотел бы_ , говорит её муж – нет, душа её мужа, уже стремящаяся прочь, в глубь мира, куда ей не стоит торопиться, если она не хочет, чтобы этот меч угодил в недобрые руки, _чтобы ты была счастлива_.

***

Буквально на следующий день поступает сигнал из Метрополиса: некая громадная змееподобная тварь терроризирует город и пожирает людей. Последний раз чудовище видели вползающим в здание оперного театра – туда их отряд, добравшись до города, и отправляется.  
\- Ишь, морда какая, - вполголоса комментирует Харкнесс. Создание дремлет на сцене, свернувшись в клубок, а они наблюдают за ним с переходных мостиков. – Не твой родственник часом, а, крокодил?  
Вэйлон делает шаг к нему, и мостики под ним угрожающе скрипят.  
\- Повтори, - рычит он.  
Тацу обнажает меч и вклинивается между ними. Вэйлон нехотя отступает.  
\- Оставь эти штучки, - велит Тацу Бумерангу. Такое ощущение, что всё возвращается в исходную точку: в тот день, когда Харкнесс подобрал её маску, он тоже сначала повздорил с Джонсом. В тот день, когда их отправили сражаться с Чародейкой, она тоже приставила к его горлу клинок. Почему ей пришло в голову, что что-то изменится?  
\- А, то есть, ты всё-таки со мной разговариваешь?  
\- Хватит, - шипит Тацу. Она правда хочет попробовать ему всё объяснить. Может, если она попытается облечь в слова то, что творится у неё на душе, для неё самой многое прояснится. Но если он думает, что они станут обсуждать это сейчас, то он заблуждается.   
Рик на соседнем мостике смотрит на них в бешенстве, жестами веля им обоим замолчать. Харкнесс придвигается ближе; теперь лезвие катаны буквально на волосок от его шеи. Одно неосторожное движение – и прольётся кровь. В голову закрадывается нелепая мысль: такое ощущение, будто ему это даже нравится. Тацу облизывает губы.  
\- Знаешь что, - начинает Бумеранг, чуть пригнув голову, чтобы ему легче было заглянуть ей в глаза, - боишься ты меня, вот чего я думаю. Или себя боишься, чёрт знает. Прав я?  
Снизу раздаётся громкий шорох, и в следующее мгновение чудовище раскусывает посередине мостик, на котором они стоят, и они оба летят вниз. Тацу удаётся ухватиться за какой-то канат, но когда она пытается взобраться по нему обратно, её руки только скользят, и она срывается.  
Падение выдаётся не из мягких, даром что она падает на клочья занавеса, который змея, видимо, успела разорвать до этого. Ей удаётся уберечь голову, но левая нога и бедро болят невыносимо. Только мысль о том, что разлёживаться некогда, заставляет её собраться с силами и кое-как подняться на ноги. Её катаны нигде не видно, и Тацу охватывает ярость: теперь она бесполезна.  
Змея ревёт и мотает головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя Крока, который силится прокусить её чешую. Рик расстреливает чудовище сверху, Дэдшот, уже невесть как оказавшийся на сцене – снизу, уворачиваясь от ударов хвоста. Тацу обессиленно окидывает взглядом сцену и вдруг замечает пролом в ней. У самого края пролома из пола торчит рукоять её меча. Передвигаясь так быстро, как только возможно это делать, хромая на одну ногу, Тацу бросается туда.   
В тот же момент, когда она вытаскивает меч из сцены, из пролома высовывается голова Харкнесса. Не дожидаясь просьбы о помощи, Тацу помогает ему выбраться.  
\- Ты… - хором начинают они и тут же бросают это дело, потому что змея успела стряхнуть с себя докучливого маленького крокодила – остаётся лишь надеяться, что он просто свалился, а не оказался у неё в пасти – и медленее, чем до этого, но всё равно проворно движется к ним. Они бросаются в разные стороны, и Тацу кидается на чудовище, держа меч наголо. Харкнесс бросает в чудовище бумеранг, целясь в глаз, но в последний момент оно успевает увернуться.   
В конце концов общими силами им удаётся убить тварь. Для верности Лоутон выпускает автоматную очередь в её распахнутую пасть. Длинное тело вздрагивает в последний раз и замирает. Некоторое время они стоят впятером и смотрят на него.  
\- Откуда такая дрянь только взяться могла, - бормочет Рик.  
\- Помнишь, что говорила Злая Ведьма Запада, когда пыталась переманить нас на свою сторону? Мир меняется, пришло время магии, то да сё, - напоминает Лоутон. Рик рассеянно кивает: воспоминания явно не из приятных.  
Джонс пинает дохлую змею ногой.  
\- Может, оно ничего плохого и не хотело, - басит он.  
\- Крок, - устало говорит Рик, - оно ело людей.  
\- Я тоже ел людей.  
\- Но ты хотя бы, - с трудом пряча усмешку, говорит Лоутон, - не жевал занавес в театре, будто дива, которой в роли отказали?  
\- Не-ет.  
\- Ну, значит, всё ещё нормально.  
Рик нервно смеётся, и секунду спустя их всех трясёт от хохота. 

Тацу пьёт воду прямо из-под крана в уборной, когда туда заходит Харкнесс.  
\- Это женский туалет, - машинально говорит она.  
\- Да я рожу умыть, вот и всё.  
Не дожидаясь её ответа, он подходит ближе и начинает умываться в соседней раковине. Тацу косится на него и видит, что вода становится красной.  
\- Покажи мне своё лицо, - велит она.   
\- Нормальное лицо, чё тебе не нравится?  
\- Я серьёзно.  
Он закатывает глаза, но стоит смирно, пока она его осматривает – только морщится, когда она промокает его рассечённый лоб бумажным полотенцем.  
\- Царапина, вот и всё, - тут же заявляет он.   
\- Царапина, - соглашается Тацу. Она комкает полотенце и кидает его в раковину. Ей хотелось бы задержать руку на его лице, притворяясь, что она всё ещё вытирает кровь, но притворства с неё хватит.   
\- Ты сама-то как? – глухо спрашивает Бумеранг.  
\- В порядке. Пара ушибов. Тебе повезло сегодня, - тихо говорит она и стаскивает маску. Завтра может не повезти. – Рада за тебя.   
\- И я рад, что ты это, выбралась живой… красотка.  
На мгновение ей хочется, чтобы он всё испортил. Ответил колкостью, отпустил очередную сальную шуточку, попытался схватить её и насильно поцеловать – только чтобы получить оплеуху. Не стоял напротив, не шевелясь, будто боясь спугнуть её. Ей однажды пришло в голову, что со стороны их отношения могли бы показаться попыткой приручить дикого зверя. Возможно, это обоюдный процесс.  
 _Делай с ним, что хочешь._  
Она привстаёт на цыпочки и целует его.  
На мгновение Харкнесс замирает – возможно, снова пытается сообразить, не спит ли он – а потом притягивает её к себе и целует в ответ. Жадно пьёт её, как будто это и первый, и последний раз. С учётом того, чем они оба занимаются по жизни – может, и вправду последний.  
Тацу не сразу понимает, почему необходимость стоять на цыпочках вдруг отпадает.  
\- Поставь меня на зем… - начинает было она, но сдаётся и обхватывает его ногами за пояс. Бумеранг довольно хмыкает и переключается с её губ на её шею. Его борода, по счастью, менее колючая, чем можно было бы ожидать.   
\- Хватит столько пить, – выдыхает Тацу, воспользовавшись тем, что ей больше не пытаются заткнуть рот. – Ты на вкус как... – все английские слова вылетают у неё из головы, - как... пивная бочка.  
Ей щекотно, когда он смеётся ей в шею.  
Кто-то просто обязан сейчас войти – Рик, Флойд, Аманда Уоллер, президент Соединённых Штатов, но нет, никто не стремится помешать ему стиснуть её бёдра, помешать ей запустить пальцы в его волосы. Оружие к оружию, клинок к клинку. Раскалённый металл – к раскалённому металлу. Плавиться до тех пор, пока не будет выковано что-то новое – без страха, без сожаления, без прошлого, без будущего.   
Масео, безусловно, слишком многого хочет: она помнит, что такое счастье, и уверена, что больше никогда в жизни счастлива не будет.   
Но она может попробовать быть живой.


End file.
